DW used to be a fighting game With Xiahou Dun's bloody eye scene
by whatamidoing765
Summary: What if DW characters had Mortal Kombat-like finishers instead of musous? Rater M for blood and gore. No peons were actually harmed during the making of this story. (Hopefully.)


**Warning: It will get a little messy. Viewer discretion is advised- Oh forget it. You'll still read it. They all will be using the attacks on a random peon.**

* * *

**Cao Cao: Creates a large ice spike and gestures it towards the peon. The spike goes through the peon, causing blood to flow from his chest. He yells in agony and Cao Cao stabs him, freezing him completely. The frozen peon shatters into pieces when Cao Cao gives him a tap. **

**Cao Pi: Stabs both blades into the peon, causing him to freeze completely. Cao Pi takes out the blades to then decapitate the peon, shattering the frozen body. He goes up to the head and steps on it, shattering it into millions of pieces.**

**Xiahou Dun: He goes up to the peon and slices off each of his arms, blood squirting out from the stumps. He then picks the cut arms up and jams them into the peon's eyes. He slices the torso of the peon in two with his blade.**

**Xiahou Yuan: Shoots many arrows into the peon, causing him to cough and wobble as blood flowed generously around him. Xiahou Yuan gets his bow to turn back into a rod and stabs the peon's head with it. He activates it to have the rod turn into a bow again to have it stab the peon's head from the inside. **

**Cao Ren: Holds his shield up so he's behind it and then runs into the peon, knocking him down. He gets out his blade from the shield and forces it into peon's throat since he's down. Cao Ren throws him up, and takes out another blade with him as he hid behind the shield. He sets it so the peon lands onto it. **

**Zhang Liao: His two axes glow purple, and he throws them onto the peon. The peon yells out as he tries to pull them out, but Zhang Liao grabs his head from behind and stabs his arm through his body to grabs his ax from the other side. He gets his other arm to stab through the peon and grab his other ax. He pulls both of them out from the peon from behind, causing blood to gush out and the peon falls. **

**Zhang He: Spins around rapidly with his claws outwards near the peon and the peon gets pulled in, getting sliced up from every angle and when Zhang He stops spinning, the peon was nothing a fleshy, bloody mess. **

**Zhen Ji: Seduces the peon, and when he got close, she stabs her flute into his head. She then blows into the flute, making a loud disoriented tune and making the peon's head to explode in nothing but brains and blood from the extremely high-pitched tune. **

**Cai Wenji: She apologizes before playing a few melodies with her harp. Three spinning blades form from the music and go toward the peon, slicing off his leg, an arm, and then his head. **

**Wang Yi: (In order to release the true beast of her, we dressed the peon up in Ma Chao's clothing.)**

**She grabs the peon by the head to gouge out one eye, and to pull out the other with her other hand, making the peon yell out in extreme pain. She stabs a blade into the peon's "intimate" area. She throws him up in the air. She jumps up after him and slices in a flurry of swipes, making the ground below rain in bloody flesh and guts.**

**Pang De: He hits the peon with multiple strikes of earth-shaking pounds. When he got to the head, it instantly blows up into a bloody mess as his strike was too much for him. As Pang De turns around, his headpiece jumps off to munch on the bloody flesh left behind. **

**Li Dian: His wheeled halberd spins ferociously and Li Dian places it on the ground below the peon. He moves it up, slicing the peon right through the middle as blood spewed out tremendously. The halberd makes its way through the whole body to the head, slicing that and making the two sides fall down, spilling out internal organs.**

**Yue Jin: He speeds around the peon, slices off a leg. Then another leg. When the peon falls, Yue Jin stabs both of his hookswords onto his back and carves into him as he moves them down, cutting everything inside. He removes the blades to then decapitate the peon in a sweeping motion. **

**Xu Huang: He raises his giant ax and brings it down onto the peon's head. This instantly slices him in half with blood and organs flowing out and before it completely comes apart, Xu Huang swings his ax horizontally towards the left of the peon. The peon is in fourths of bloody flesh.**

**Jia Xiu: He wraps his chain around the legs of the peon and pulls to make him fall down. He throws the sickle part onto the peon's head and pulls on the chain, making the blade go through his head and slicing it in the process. Cracking and squishing noises occur until it goes to his neck, leaving the head in half. **

**Guo Jia: He sends the orbs flying at insane speed into the peon's arms, blowing them right off due to the impact. He sends the last orb to his chest, leaving a giant crater of blood and guts. **

**Dian Wei: He uses his bare hands to stab into the peon's chest, and rips him right in half. **

**Xu Chu: He raises his club over the peon, and brings it down onto his head. He turns into a bloody fleshy paste in one swing.**

**Wu**

**Sun Jian: He stabs his blade into the peon. The blade creates a extremely loud ring, causing the peon to explode into bits. **

**Sun Quan: He slices the peon up and shoots a flame that engulfs him, turning him into a unidentifiable charred mess. **

**Sun Shang Xiang: Throws her charkams to slice the leg and arm off the peon. They return to slice him at the torso and head. **

**Zhou Yu: His staff glows with fire and stabs it into the peon's stomach. He moves the staff upwards, burning flesh up to his neck. He then stabs the staff up through the peon's mouth, and pulls away, tearing off the peon's jaw. **

**Taishi Ci: He swings one rod against the side of that peon, creating a cracking sound. He uses his free rod to create a large fast-spinning wind that blasts the peon into pieces.**

**Sun Ce: He gives the peon an uppercut and when he falls on the ground, Sun Ce rapid fires fiery punches onto him, turning him into a charred bloody paste. ****  
**

**Huang Gai: He surfs off for a while, only to see him later crush the peon with a boat he somehow got into the arena. **

**Zhou Tai: He slashes once at the peon and sheathes his sword. The peon turns into slabs of flesh right before him.**

**Lu Su: He hits the ground, causing the ground to rise into spikes and impale the peon. **

**Lu Meng: Slashes once, causing the peon's arm to fly off. He does another slash and that takes off the other arm. He then slashes once more. The peon's upper body slides off his torso.**

**Gan Ning: He laughs as his ball and chain be engulfed with flames. He throws the ball into the peon's abdomen and runs around him quickly to wrap him in a fiery chain. He pulls quickly, to have the peon spin very fast, sending pieces of burnt flesh everywhere.**

**Ling Tong: He runs up to the peon, and lands very fast fiery punches. He gets out his three-sectioned staff and goes behind him to snap his neck with it.**

**Lu Xun: He summons a furnace out from the ground, and kicks the peon into it. You hear screams from it and when the door opens, the peon is a burning bone pile. **

**Da Qiao: In a scared frenzy, she basically beats the peon to a bloody mess with her pugil sticks.**

**Xiao Qiao: She stabs her two closed fans into the peon and she then has the fans automatically open up while inside the peon. She pulls them out to have guts and blood spill out.**

**Ding Feng: He grabs the peon's head to swing him around and to finally throw him directly to the ground. His skull was crushed before hitting the ground.**

**Lian Shi: The camera pans behind Lian Shi and you see her removing her upper part of her clothing. The peon's head exploded and she puts her clothes back on. **

**BOOBTALITY**

**Han Dang: He grabs the peon's head to give him a few headbutts and gives him a fiery slash that splits him in half. **

**Shu**

**Liu Bei: He gets his blades to spark with electricity and he stabs them into the peon. The electricity flows through the peon intensively to finally then blow his head into pieces. **

**Zhao Yun: He turns into a giant dragon and chomps off the peon's upper body. **

**Zhang Fei: He runs up directly up to the peon to grab his head. He tears his head right out, spine intact. He then crushes it into pieces. **

**Guan Yu: He slashes both sides to have the peon split into three pieces. Guan Yu simply turns around to walk off the arena as the pieces of the peon slide slowly apart.**

**Zhuge Liang: He holds up his fan to have light charge up at its center. Once it got big, he releases a gigantic laser onto the peon, totally obliterating him. **

**Yue Ying: She sends in a juggarnaut that eats up the peon. Screams are heard inside of it as the juggarnaut has flames surrounding it. After that, the juggrnaut spits out ashes.**

**Ma Chao: He splits into four people and three charge into the peon, each stabbing a spear into him. They explode, blowing off several pieces of the peon. The real Ma Chao then stabs his spear into the peon's head. **

**Huang Zhong: He rapidly fires arrows onto the peon until he covered with them. He pulls back on his bow, creating a large arrow and releases, wiping away the upper part of the peon.**

**Jiang Wei: He throws his spear to create a large spinning blade at the peon. It cuts him in half and then it returns to cut off his head. **

**Wei Yan: He roars and rips off his mask. (The camera moves so you don't see it, so you just see his back.) He breathes a large flame that engulfs the peon. He puts his mask back on when the peon turns into a burnt skeleton.**

**Pang Tong: The camera moves towards behind him as he takes off his mask. The peon gets horrified and turns to stone. Pang Tong gives it a tap and put his mask back on. The stone peon breaks into millions of pieces. **

**Guan Ping: He brings the sword above his head to bring it down and it cleaves the peon right in the middle. **

**Xing Cai: She runs to the peon to slash and stab him. She then uses her shield to bash him, which makes the peon fall off-screen. He falls for a hundred feet before splattering all over the ground below.**

**Liu Shan: He goomba stomps onto the peon and stabs his sword right on top of his head. His weight made the peon crumple down.**

**Ma Dai: He paints up a few tigers and they run over to the peon to tear him up into pieces. **

**Guan Suo: He quickly swipes his feet at the peon and he falls down. Guan Suo then stomps rapidly that turns the peon into bloody pulp. **

**Guan Xing: He flies upwards with his wingblades, to dash right into the peon, swiping off an arm. He goes again, swiping off a leg. He goes one last time to slash right in the middle of the peon and the upper part slides off. **

**Bao Sanniang: She practices the "walk the dog" yo-yo trick with her spinner and its wheel spins upwards on the peon. Blood and guts spill out as he splits into halves. **

**Xu Shu: He throws his hook at him, and pulls himself towards him to slash him right through the middle. **

**Zhang Bao: He swings his snake blade rapidly to have the blade slice the peon into pieces.**

**Guan Yinping: She swings her dual-stone mace at the peon, ripping away the top part of him due to the force and weight. **

**Jin**

**Sima Yi: He laughs manically as he removes his hat. Blades protrude out of it and he throws it at the peon. The hat loops around the peon, and it decapitates him when it flies back to Sima Yi. He then walks up to give the peon a slash right through the middle, splitting the body in half. **

**Sima Shi: He slashes twice that take off the peon's arms, then he stabs his abdomen to throw him up and stabs him rapidly. Blood rains down as he turns around. **

**Sima Zhao: He holds up his finger as if he were holding a gun and a large beam comes out to blast a gory crater right in the middle of the peon. **

**Zhang Chunhua: She wraps the peon with wires and pulls them apart to have the peon turn into pieces of flesh and guts. **

**Wang Yuanji: She throws an infinite amount of knives at the peon to then throw a energy infused knife that leaves a giant gash at his side. He falls down and has his guts falls out of that gash.**

**Guo Huai: He aims his cannon at the peon to unleash an endless amount of shots that left the peon a bloody blanket of charred flesh.**

**Zhuge Dan: He creates at large sphere of electricity that is forced onto the peon. The peon twitches at the volts running through him and his body explodes, making the area rain guts and blood. **

**Deng Ai: He runs directly into the peon with his lance activated and drills him right in the middle. Blood and guts sputter as the lance spins wildly until it makes it way through the body. Deng Ai swings his lance to throw off the corpse, spattering blood everywhere. **

**Zhong Hui: He sends three swords that impale the peon through his chest. He uses the remaining one to slice off the arms and to stab the peon's head. **

**Wen Yang: He stabs rapidly into the peon and sends him up, to throw his spear up to impale him while in the air. The peon falls onto the ground, creating a large blood splatter. **

**Xiahou Ba: He activates the rocket spear thing and he flies right into the peon. The sharp end stabs his stomach and Xiahou Ba lets go of the spear. The rocket spear flies off-screen with the peon. He looks worryingly and a loud boom is heard. You see blood and guts flying at him as he walks innocently away from the stage.**

**Jia Chong: He puts on a creepy smile to have infinite axes spinning wildly behind him. He throws all of them at once at the peon, and blood spatters everywhere. When the axes disappeared, you see nothing but a gory pile of bones, flesh, and guts. ****  
**

**Other **

**Lu Bu: He yells out while glowing red and black. He grabs the peon by the head and smashes it into the ground. He then kicks him up to give him a punch the goes right through his stomach. He rips out the peon's ribs while he's at it. The body falls down and Lu Bu holds up the ribcage in victory.**

**Diao Chan: Her whip turns into a giant snake and it curls up around the peon. The snake squeezes him until his head explodes with bits of brain flying around. **

**Zuo Ci: He summons two Lu Bus that grab the peon on both legs and began pulling on either side. The peon yells in agony as he gets split in half like a wishbone.**

**Dong Zhou: He jumps onto the peon and forces a bomb down his throat. He gets up to have the peon explode into bloody pieces. **

**Zhu Rong: She spins her boomerang and lets it spin into the ground like a table saw. She grabs the peon by the legs and has the boomerang slice him right down the middle.**

**Meng Huo: He grabs the peon and punches him in the face. He punches him upwards, sending him flying into the air. He jumps up to grab him. Meng Huo positions the peon's head downward and when they landed, the peon's head gets crushed by the impact. **

**Zhang Jiao: He calls up a heavenly light that burns the peon. When the light disappears, it revealed he was just a skeleton. It falls down and the it the bones come apart.**

**Yuan Shao: He doesn't want the blood on him, so he yells out for Wen Chou and Yan Liang. Two burly men run up to the peon and then rips up his head along with arms. They then slash him up with their blades.**

* * *

**Zhao Yun's, Sima Yi's, Wei Yan's, Zhu Rong's, Xiao Qiao's, Lu Xun's, and Dian Wei's finishing moves were based on real fatalities from the Mortal Kombat series. In the same order above, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Kitana, Freddy Kruger, and the last one I forgot. **


End file.
